Siete minutos en el Paraíso (o en el Infierno)
by Ulquii
Summary: Y hasta ese momento en el que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda y la dejaba en completa oscuridad se dio cuenta que definitivamente no debió aceptar.


Ahora vengo con un OneShot de una de mis ships favoritas de Boku no Hero Academia :3

Y digo que una de ellas porque soy multishipper y me gustan todas, aunque unas más que otras (?

Si no les gusta el par, quizás en un futuro suba de otro par que sí, así que absténganse de comentarios malintencionados a mi escrito y a la pareja protagonista.

En todo caso, espero disfruten de la lectura ;u;

*Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y yo sólo uso sus personajes y universo para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro*

* * *

Desde un inicio tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y hasta ese momento en el que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda y la dejaba en completa oscuridad se dio cuenta que definitivamente no debió aceptar.

Pero era tarde, y ahora se encontraba encerrada en un armario en compañía de la persona menos agradable que había conocido.

Y no es que Bakugo Katsuki fuese desagradable, con su actitud arrogante y temperamento en extremo irritable, por no decir explosivo, con su vocabulario conformado principalmente por insultos y comentarios groseros, y con su expresión de eterna molestia con todo lo existente en el mundo. Porque, claro, Bakugo era completamente desagradable, pero tenía la esperanza de que había algo bueno en él, algo que al menos pudiera hacerle menos desagradable. Aunque, por supuesto, el que mantuviera esa esperanza no significaba que no le tuviera terror a ese chico. Y ahora, el terror la tenía paralizada frente a la puerta, sin atreverse a siquiera levantar la mirada al joven a medio metro de ella.

Sabía que aunque se animara a alzar la vista, no podría verle el rostro por la escasa luz que apenas podía entrar por la ranura de la puerta, y estaba segura, por el silencio que mantenía, que ni siquiera le había reconocido en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, aterrada, sin el valor suficiente para hablarle y hacerle saber que era ella quien estaba con él en el armario. Se mantuvo en silencio y con los párpados apretados, queriendo que esos siete minutos en el paraíso pasaran lo más rápido posible, porque ese "paraíso" ahora era el mismo infierno.

Sí. Evidentemente había sido un error enorme el haber aceptado la invitación de Tooru a jugar. En especial con la divertida adición de "La botella". Además del elemento sorpresa, porque la primera persona seleccionada entraría al armario sola, sin ninguna idea de quién sería el que le acompañaría en el lugar estrecho y oscuro.

Añadiéndole el hecho de que cierto chico iba a jugar también, ella aceptó de inmediato, casi sin pensar, con la poca esperanza de que el azar le concediera unos minutos con él en el armario. Y recuerda claramente intercambiar una sonrisa nerviosa con él cuando tomó asiento en el círculo, mostrándole un poco de ansiedad al jugar con sus dedos justo después de mirarla a los ojos.

Estaba emocionada, cosa que se cambió por completo cuando vio al rubio sentarse junto a Deku, dándole un par de insultos al decirle, casi obligarle, que se moviera para que él pudiera acomodarse. Había tragado pesado cuando la mirada roja hizo contacto con la suya, y desvió tan rápido la vista que no se percató de un cambio significativo en los ojos de Bakugo.

Tragó pesado, dejando escapar un jadeo casi inaudible, recordando claramente el momento en el que la punta de la botella se había detenido justo frente a ella. Ya varios habían entrado y salido del armario, sin mucho alboroto debido a que habían sido algunas combinaciones bastante inusuales, como Todoroki y Mineta, los cuales salieron en total silencio y solamente Todoroki accedió a volver a jugar, Mineta negándose con la excusa de que ya habían arruinado su intento de un buen amorío. O como Tokoyami y Tsuyu; la chica había hablado durante esos siete minutos sobre todo lo que pensaba de Tokoyami, dijo él mismo, y por lo mismo ya no estaba tan seguro de volver a jugar cuando ella insistió que quería volver a jugar.

Ashido había insistido que ella sería quien giraría la botella siempre, diciendo que solamente quería ser espectadora. Pero después de un tercer encuentro en el que estuvieron Kirishima y Yaoyorozou, del cual no hubo ningún comentario al respecto de ninguno de los dos, exigió con toda su energía que quería participar también, dándole el mando a Tokoyami de girar la botella.

No estuvo muy de acuerdo por cómo se desarrollaron las cosas, pero terminó haciéndolo, porque, aunque lo aparentaba, se veía bastante entretenido por el juego.

Se podría decir que fue él quien firmó su sentencia en el infierno.

— ¿Quién?

Se sobresaltó, tapando su boca para evitar soltar un gritito, asustada de oír repentinamente la voz agresiva de Bakugo cuestionándola.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿20 segundos?

— ¿Quién demonios eres?—preguntó, raramente tranquilo pero con algo de severidad tras su tono, cosa que la hizo encoger más en su espacio, intentando que la oscuridad la tragase entera.

En el primer intento de Tokoyami, la botella giró con tanta lentitud que Ashido la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera por sí misma, y le reclamó al chico que no hiciera tal cosa de nuevo o lo relevaría de su puesto. Tokoyami no estuvo muy contento. En el segundo intento, sintió su propia mirada iluminarse cuando la punta de la botella estaba deteniéndose frente a Deku, quien pasó saliva fuertemente. Sin embargo, la botella apuntó a Bakugo, justo a su lado mirando el contenedor de vidrio con un odio tan grande que parecía ser capaz de hacerlo explotar sin siquiera tocarlo.

De golpe sintió que su cara sonrojada se palidecía, comenzando a oír murmullos nada discretos de todos los presentes hablando de la pobre alma en pena que tendría que pasar siete minutos encerrada con Bakugo, su temperamento y su quirk.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, levantándose sin siquiera decir alguna cosa con respecto al juego, y sin más entró al armario con un portazo, sobresaltando a casi todos. Ciertamente se esperaban algo mucho más explosivo que eso, pero ver un lado relativamente tranquilo y humano de Katsuki los había sorprendido a todos.

—Casi parece que lo esperaba—escuchó decir a Jirou, casi para sí misma aunque estaba ligeramente inclinada a Kaminari, el cual asintió con duda.

También escuchó a Ashido decir que se arrepentía de haber comenzado a jugar, y a Tooru apresurar a Tokoyami para que girara la botella y acabara con el sufrimiento de la incertidumbre. Pero su verdadero sufrimiento comenzó cuando la boquilla se detuvo en ella, dejándola helada.

Tardó en reaccionar, oyendo distorsionadamente como algunos de sus compañeros se compadecían de ella, percibiendo como algunos otros la miraban con lástima, y como uno de ellos en específico la veía con una expresión angustia y terror; Deku. Tragó pesado cuando la hicieron levantarse de su lugar, invitándole a entrar al armario con frases de aliento como "Estará todo bien", o "Evita el fuego y no saldrás herida". Y antes de girar la perilla para hundirse en la oscuridad con ese alguien indeseable, dio una mirada llena de temor a Deku, quien trató de sonreírle para intentar consolarla, cosa que no funcionó en absoluto.

Inhaló aire con fuerza antes de adentrarse al armario. Y ahora había pasado difícilmente un minuto cuando Bakugo volvió a cuestionarla, esta vez acercándose a ella con dos simples pasos.

— ¿Eres mudo o qué, imbécil? —preguntó duramente, aunque regulaba su volumen debido a que del otro lado de la puerta estaban el resto de sus compañeros—… ¿Cabello de mierda?

Frunció el ceño, desconcertada, sin lograr pensar en quién era el compañero que había recibido ese apodo despectivo de los muchos que el rubio creaba con tanta facilidad. No tuvo tiempo de divagar demasiado cuando dio un saltito, quedándose paralizada cuando Bakugo dio otro paso hacia ella, acorralándola mucho más contra la puerta, y soltó un lamento lleno de miedo, volviendo a apretar los párpados con fuerza y pegando su espalda a la madera de la puerta, en un intento desesperado de alejarse del rubio.

Percibió que Bakugo retrocedió levemente, al parecer intentando verle el rostro entre la oscuridad, y se sorprendió al oír un golpe ligero en la puerta, junto a su hombro. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio la había acorralado sin estar nada consciente de quién era ella. Inhaló aire de forma temblorosa, escuchando su propia voz salir muy por lo bajo, y sintió que Katsuki respingó en su lugar, alzando su otra mano a la altura de sus rostros.

Se exaltó cuando vio una explosión pequeña, proveniente de la palma levantada junto a los dos, pero lo suficientemente grande como para iluminarlos por unos cuantos segundos. Aún con expresión de angustia, le miró a los ojos durante ese breve momento, intentando pedir clemencia, y encontrando un extraño brillo en los ojos rojos del chico justo antes de que la oscuridad volviera a cubrirlos.

Podría jurar que vio sus cejas relajarse, desapareciendo ese constante ceño fruncido en su cara y dándole un aura de sorpresa. Podría jurar que vio sus labios suavizarse, casi en una sonrisa que no alcanzó a completarse. Podría jurar que le vio acercarse un poco más a ella, confirmándolo al sentir su respiración contra su rostro. Podría jurar que había visto una expresión completamente nueva e intrigante del rubio, una que nunca pensó que podría existir, y mucho menos que se la dedicara a ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio después del momentáneo lapso de luz, él sin ganas de hablar y ella sin la valentía de hacerlo. Sin embargo, Bakugo bajó un poco su mano y ella se exaltó cuando su hombro fue sostenido contra la puerta, con bastante más delicadeza de la que nunca creyó el chico podría tener.

Sus ojos viajaron a todos lados, intentando encontrarlo en la oscuridad y ver su expresión, porque su silencio y su cercanía estaban comenzando a alterarla.

—Bakug-…

Sintió sus labios ser detenidos por el pulgar del chico, presionándolos con gentileza y deslizando su dedo hacia su labio inferior, abriéndolos levemente. Y jadeó al sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, logrando aferrar sus manos a su pecho a pesar de no poder ver nada.

—Cara redonda—lo oyó decir muy bajo, más para sí mismo, y se estremeció al sentirlo suspirar—. Uraraka…

Su respiración se detuvo de mera conmoción, sin poder creer la fascinante suavidad con la que su nombre se había pronunciado, como si fuese algo que pudiese saborear con cada sílaba.

Y por alguna razón ya no le importaba cuánto tiempo habían pasado encerrados en el armario.

—Bakugo—murmuró cuando su pulgar se deslizó hacia la orilla de su boca y su rostro fue sostenido con toda la palma, ligeramente caliente debido a la explosión de hacía un momento—, ¿qué…?

—Nombre.

Uraraka se quedó en silencio ante la interrupción, extrañada de la sola palabra.

— ¿Eh?

— Tu nombre, cara redonda—exigió con más fuerza, apretando su hombro—, voy a decirlo.

Fue incapaz de responder, con la sensación de que su voz se había escapado por completo de su garganta. ¿Cómo era posible que ese terror hacia el joven se hubiera convertido en una ansiedad extraña a oír su nombre de su boca?

Aunque más que una pregunta había sido una declaración, atinó a asentir, segura de que él comprendería sin verla ya que sujetaba su cabeza con su mano. Y al solo movimiento, oyó a Katsuki inhalar profundamente, casi comenzando con un jadeo. También le escuchó tragar, y tuvo la ridícula idea de que estaba nervioso.

Pero eso no era posible, evidentemente, al ser Bakugou de quien hablamos.

—Ochako—musitó intentando agudizar su visión, intentando ver la expresión que ella ponía a través de la oscuridad.

Y aunque no tuvo ningún resultado al hacer eso, sintió las manos de la chica temblar sobre su camisa, apretando más sus dedos.

Ella estaba, obviamente, abrumada.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué tenía un cosquilleo tan violento en la boca del estómago, casi sobre su corazón? No era creíble que su nombre haya sido dicho con tanta dulzura, especialmente al ser proveniente de alguien que siempre se dirigió a ella con un apodo tan molesto como "Cara redonda". ¿Por qué de repente, encerrados en ese espacio tan pequeño y oscuro, él pareciera tener sentimientos?

Jadeó, espantada de la imprevista sensación que la había atosigado, urgiéndola a parpadear con desespero para tratar de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y ver su rostro. Cosa que no iba a suceder pronto.

—Nombre—volvió a demandar Bakugo tan sólo un par de segundos después—. Mi nombre.

Uraraka frunció los labios, desconcertada ante la petición de pocas palabras, y tuvo que aclarar su garganta para evitar que se cortara entre su miedo y conmoción.

— ¿Q-quieres que…?

—Dilo—ordenó entre dientes, según pudo percibir—. Ahora.

Se quedó en silencio, dudando en hacerlo, pensando en alguna manera de evitarlo, ¿cuánto llevaban ahí adentro?

—Uh… yo…

—Ochako—repitió, interrumpiendo de nuevo y haciéndola estremecer, aunque no sabía si de miedo o de emoción—, hazlo.

Tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento, y tragó pesado para poder hablar con claridad, aunque su voz salió como un hilo cerca de ser inaudible.

—K-katsuki…-kun.

Le oyó gruñir con molestia cuando añadió el sufijo con duda, y sintió que el aire se le escapaba cuando sintió que el rubio se apegaba a ella.

—Qué estúpida—le ofendió por lo bajo, y alzó la voz nuevamente—. Otra vez, y ahora sin el estúpido honorífico, estúpida.

Ochako frunció el ceño, por primera vez irritada de que el rubio no tuviera otro insulto, y carraspeó su garganta, esta vez logrando hablar con firmeza en un intento de mostrar su disgusto.

—Katsuki.

Hubo silencio por poco tiempo, y Uraraka no dudaba que en cualquier momento a partir de entonces alguien tocaría la puerta, diciendo que el tiempo se había acabado y que indicaría que había sobrevivido al joven. Pero un gruñido, no supo si de molestia, volvió a alertarla, quitándole la poca valentía que había reunido para arrojar el nombre fuera de su boca como un regaño

— ¿Q-qué…?—titubeó sin completar, entrecortada, y sus labios volvieron a ser detenidos, esta vez con una suavidad mucho más extraña.

No se había dado cuenta del respiro que había soltado Bakugo sobre su boca. Ni de cómo él detenía su barbilla en lo alto para encontrar sus labios con los suyos en un movimiento meramente de exploración. Ni de la firmeza en el agarre de su hombro para evitar que escapase en la oscuridad. No había forma en que se diera cuenta de ello cuando fue besada de una manera tan inesperada, justo después de haberle sido manifestado un enfado claro y palpable.

No supo si cerró los ojos debido a la oscuridad, pero sabía que aquello no había sido un error. Porque Bakugo movió sus labios con lentitud contra su boca cuando pudo encontrarla, exigiendo contacto, invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Pero se quedó completamente congelada sin ser capaz de responder a esas demandas, si a eso podía llamarle "congelarse", porque comenzaba a sentir su rostro arder con violencia y a su corazón latir agitado, queriendo salir de su pecho.

Apretó sus puños, sin saber si quería alejarle realmente, y trató de parpadear varias veces, alcanzando a percibir en sus ojos un brillo de un color similar al cabello del chico cuando éste se retiró un poco de ella, parpadeando de igual manera para poder ver en la oscuridad.

Respiró entrecortada, oyéndole suspirar y volver a acercarse, pero esta vez hacia su oído, acercándose descuidadamente a su oreja y rozando sus labios contra ésta.

—… -ustas….

Su boca se quedó seca, teniendo la sensación de que se había quedado sorda, porque no pudo comprender lo que le había murmurado justo en su oído. O quizás no quería comprenderlo.

—… ¿Qué…?—dudó en un tono demasiado bajo, y Bakugo resopló, alejándose de ella por completo.

— ¡Uraraka!

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante la exclamación desde afuera, acompañada de golpes suaves en la puerta, indicando que el tiempo había terminado, y Ochako tardó unos segundos en reconocer la voz de Ashido, hablándoles animadamente.

— ¿Sigues viva?—escuchó con tono bromista a Tooru, soltando una risa junto con Ashido, y rápidamente reparó en la situación.

Empujó a Bakugo lejos, ganándose un quejido y un insulto de su parte, y rápidamente se giró para intentar encontrar la perilla, aferrándose a ella con ambas manos cuando logró localizarla.

Sin embargo, la puerta volvió a cerrarse cuando trató de abrirla, percatándose que Bakugo la había vuelto a acorralar, manteniendo la puerta cerrada con una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ochako. Jadeó, temerosa, y trató de ganarle en fuerza sin éxito alguno. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero sintió que el rubio se acercaba a ella con cautela, inclinándose nuevamente sobre su oído a juzgar por la respiración en su hombro.

—Me gustas.

Se quedó colgada de la perilla, haciendo peso contra la fuerza de Bakugo, y no se percató cuando él se retiró de su camino, causando que cayera de golpe en el suelo y abriera la puerta casi rompiendo el pomo.

Lo primero que vio fue a Tooru (si a eso se le puede llamar ver) y a Ashido, aparentemente interesadas en su expresión mientras se quedaba en el suelo, sin señal alguna de que quisiese, o pudiese, levantarse.

Sus ojos buscaron a Bakugo, quien le miraba desde arriba con aburrimiento, rápidamente desviándole la vista y chasqueando la lengua al tiempo que salía del armario con su eterna expresión de molestia. Se incorporó de golpe, siguiéndolo con la mirada al ver que se alejaba por el corredor, siendo observado por el resto con bastante curiosidad, pero ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo o preguntar.

No obstante, al oírse la puerta de entrada cerrarse, se escuchó un bufido de parte de Kirishima.

— ¿Fue mi imaginación o su camisa estaba flotando?

Ochako respingó y llevó los ojos a sus palmas, específicamente a la punta de sus dedos, recordando el momento en el que apretó la camisa y que, quizás por la conmoción, activó su quirk.

Sintió que su rostro volvía a enrojecerse de pena, con la cabeza llena de lo que había pasado, y ni siquiera recordó que sus amigos la miraban, especialmente ese chico, quien al principio parecía preocupado por ella pero ahora mostraba una tristeza repentina, poco a poco transformándose en una sonrisa agridulce, aparentando al exterior sentirse aliviado de que la castaña estuviera bien.

Y cuando los ojos de Ochako no volvieron a buscar los suyos, Deku comprendió que se había quedado demasiado atrás.


End file.
